


Someone Always Gets There First

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Mulder had finally found all the evidence he needs, along with someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Always Gets There First

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and i find it super funny, the idea of scully and mulder crafting together theories from little hints of evidence and chasing things across the country while the SG1 squad were meeting aliens and saving the earth. quick reminder I own nothing

The room held a cold chill that Fox Mulder had come to expect from the confidential rooms he had been slowly but surely gaining access into. This one though sent chills through him, not only from the cold but from anticipation. He had worked so hard to get to this room; it should hold all the secrets he had been searching for. The files that held proof, vials and video tapes. Whole records and reports on everything he fought to prove were held in the room.

His shoes made a soft slapping noise as he walked along the tiled floor as his eyes slowly scanned file names and vials. He pulled his phone out from his pocket, dialing in a number he knew well. "Scully" he whispered as not to disturb the silence of the room. "Yes Mulder, did you get in?", her voice came over the receiver, full of heavy panting. "Yes, and you?". 

She gave a sign between gasps for breath and replied, "No, I got chased off by some air force members. Who would have thought that it was the air force hiding all this evidence?". He could some other yelling from the other side of the receiver as Scully went back to running. "They're catching up, got to go Mulder". She promptly hung up leaving Mulder alone.

Mulder only made it one step from where he had stopped when he heard a door open. He recognized it as the metal door he had used to get in due to where the sound had come from. Mulder wasn't sure if there was another door in the storage facility and held back a curse, wondering if he was trapped Only one set of heavy foot falls came from the intruding party.

"We know you're in here", a male voice called out in a cocky sing-song voice. Mulder attempted to sneak away from the voice, knowing that breaking into an all out run wouldn't be wise with the other man so close to what he feared was the only door. 

The stranger weaved between the isles; looking for Mulder who just managed to escape the stranger's gaze each time. While not allowing the other man to see him Mulder was able to grasp a few glimpses of the other man; he had graying hair and was adorned with a military uniform and a rather powerful gun. "I'm going to find you sooner or later, there's only one door".

Mulder gritted his teeth it was just as he had feared. He didn't stand a chance of running past the stranger; he was an FBI agent but this man looked to be some sort of special forces and could surely out run him. Fighting the stranger would be an even stupider decision; the man had a much more powerful and accurate gun than Mulder. The room had a simple layout so there was no chance at hiding. Mulder's only real option was to either keep up this game long enough to find something useful or step out and talk. 

Mulder slipped into a dip in the wall and grabbed a vial next to him, throwing it further down the isle. The stranger moved quickly skidding into the hallway. Just as Mulder had hoped the man didn't see him right away and continued slowly up the seemingly empty isle. Mulder jumped out right in front of the man; pistol aimed at the man's chest so if the stranger decided to shoot him he stood a chance of hitting the man back..

The man gave a startled smirk aiming his gun at Mulder, "You're clever, I'll give you that". Mulder didn't comment, holding steady and examining the man at closer range. His uniform was covered with patches, most of which he recognized. One on the shoulder of the man was not one Mulder could recall; It detailed a picture of earth, a strange symbol, and some stars.

"Hello Mr.Mulder, You've done quite a lot to get here. Most of which many would consider crazy". The man started to talk, seeming unfazed by the gun aimed at his chest. "In fact I hear you believe in aliens, that's why you're here right?" Mulder gave a nod and narrowed his eyes at the man surprised that he knew his name. "That is something most people would say makes you a wacko". To showcase this the man drew a spiral around his temple with his finger.

"Most people?" Mulder questioned drawing a sarcastic smile out of the man. "That is where we come in Fox" the man popped the name in his mouth, rolling it around. "You have caused us quite a bit of trouble and we can't have that so we figured the only way to keep you from doing anything stupid was to tell you about you". Mulder raised an eyebrow to the man.

"Aliens landing on Earth are considered myths and lies by most Mulder; you believing in them just makes you 'spooky' to most, and you would be; if not for us." The man tapped his strange shoulder patch and dropped his gun with a clatter. " Air Force Colonel Jack O'Niell, leader of Star Gate squadron SG1".


End file.
